Re: Return of the Warrior: A Fanfiction Part 2
by newsalsa911
Summary: Spies are everywhere...Who to trust...Who betrays...Who..or what..lies in secret...waiting...  Read Part 1 first! Return of the Warrior: A Fanfiction


FORWARD~

Hello, I am no longer salsa911, but newsalsa911. Okay? Now if you don't know why, or haven't read the latest review for Return of the Warrior: A Fanfiction, it clearly states by me:

[ATTENTION!

This is salsa911, BUT my computer crashed, and now I can't log in to my account! I will be creating a new account, and FINISH this story from my other account! THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT NAME: newsalsa911

The remade title of this story will be named 'Re: Return of the Warrior: A Fanfiction Part 2' ! It will continue this story (due to the rules, I can't still include these chapters) and will be up in 2 to 3 days!]

Ahem… Well, 2 to 3 days meaning, like 2 freakin' weeks. Sorry, life isn't good to _everyone_. Actually I don't mean that cuz I'm Christian, but hey, that's another topic.

And of course since my computer crashed, I got a wicked sweet new one, and so now that I can't log in to my old account, I'm makin' this new one.

Also, DON'T READ THIS STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ Return of the Warrior: A Fanfiction. Part 1. This is Part 2.

So without further ado or adoo or adue or however you feriggin spell it, here is…[insert epic music]

I give you…

Re: Return of the Warrior: A Fanfiction Part 2

BUM!

"What? Why do you still have the man? You were supposed to drop him off at the Fount!" Luxa said to Aurora.

"I could not give them this man." Aurora said deeply.

"Why not?" Luxa asked, irritated.

"The Fount rejected him. They said he was not one of them."

"What?" Gregor spoke up. "Where is he from, then? And who sent him to capture me?"

"I do not know." Aurora said. "But someone doesn't want you interfering with their plan."

[later(?)]

Gregor and Luxa walked down the familiar route to the dining room of the High Hall, deciding now that it would be the right thing to get this out and ask the Council for help. It had never happened before, that Gregor would go to the Council for help. But someone was out for him, and he needed to stop them. And Howard could be in serious danger.

Gregor and Luxa sat down at the dining table with the council—a few old men and women—Vikus, who had made a remarkable recovery from his stroke, and York, who had flown out in fear for his son.

There was no talking for the first few minutes, until a few Underlanders brought out some food.

Then the talking began. Of course the Council tried to talk about why Gregor chose to come to the Underland again, and how risky it could have been, but Gregor pushed those questions aside.

Gregor told the Regalian Council what had happened to him, and then Luxa told from her point of view.

"The point is that Howard could be in serious danger right _now_. If this antagonist thinks he could do this to royalty, they could do it to anyone who they cross paths with." Luxa said at the end of her speech.

"Yeah, but they're mainly after _me_," Gregor added. "But why? And who?"

"Possible enemies who have enough power to use humans against humans?" a Council member asked the table.

"Rebel rats. Ones who didn't agree with the Peace Treaty?" One suggested.

"Possible. Or a rouge clan, fooling around with things they should not be involved in."

"It could be just a human with wits! It could be anything!"

"I know how to get more information about what we're up against," Gregor spoke up. "It's simple. Just set a trap. Whatever comes into it is the enemy. "

"What then, start a _war_?" A snide Council member sarcastically taunted. "Over this small boy?"

"He's not a _small boy._ Gregor has saved Regalia more than—" Luxa was cut off by the Council member.

"He is not our problem. He is no Regalian. He is no Underlander. The only place for him is _up_!"

"Silence!" York boomed. "Gregor is twice the Regalian you are. I would stick with him, and say he _is_ our problem! He is the key to finding where Howard is. And we could bring the enemies to justice!"

The Council member gave his hairpiece an irritated shove. Silence.

"So where do we set the trap?" Gregor asked.


End file.
